Psychoween!
by FreddysNightmare1984
Summary: Ren and Stimpy take Ren's girlfriend Rita out trick-or-treating... CHAOS SHALL INSUE! XD contains a bit of Ren/OC


**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! This is my Halloween oneshot, somewhat a Ren & Stimpy/Regular Show crossover... sort of, since my OC Rita is Rigby's sister. But anywho, this is just something I wrote because, up until now, I hadn't written anything for Ren/Rita yet, although I plan to start a story telling how they first met and stuff. But I hope you like this oneshot, which was going to be longer, but I got lazy XD I also hope you all have a safe and happy Halloween. ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I **_**do not**_** own Ren & Stimpy or any of its characters. I only own Rita**

* * *

><p>Ren sighed irritably. "Are you two ready yet?" he grumbled.<p>

"Yeah yeah, keep your pants on Renny!" a female voice called. The Asthma Hound Chihuahua grumbled to himself. His girlfriend Rita, a pretty gray raccoon, and Stimpy had convinced him to take them trick-or-treating. He had only agreed to it to shut them up. "_Dang it_, the zipper's stuck! CURSE YOU EVIL ZIPPER" Rita yelled.

"Here, I'll get it" Stimpy said.

ZIP!

"Hey, thanks Stimps!"

"No problem Rita!"

"Come on you two, let's get this over with already" Ren snapped, getting agitated. He glanced at his watch, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Okay Ren, we're ready!" Rita called.

"All right then, just GET OUT HERE!"

"No need to yell Renny Wenny" Rita said, coming into the room. She was wearing a Mallard duck costume, her head sticking out just below the bill. "Well, what do you think?"

"You look ridiculous" Ren grumbled.

"Aww, thanks"

Ren facepalmed. "Stimpy, are you coming or what?"

"Just a second..." Stimpy ran toward them, wearing a three Musketeers-type outfit. "Hey guys, guess who I am"

"_CHEESE!_" Rita screamed.

Ren and Stimpy went O.O

"Rita, why the crap would you guess _cheese?_" Ren asked.

"What? Oh, that wasn't my guess"

"then why did you just shout 'cheese'?"

"I like cheese, _duh!_"

Ren facepalmed again. "Ugh!"

Stimpy giggled. "I'm Puss In Boots!"

"Oh" Ren and Rita said.

"I thought you were the village idiot" Rita said. She and Ren laughed.

"Nope... that was last year"

Ren blinked. "Uh... anyway, come on you two, let's get this over with"

Rita smiled. "_YAY!_" she held up her trick-or-treat bucket. It was a purple pumpkin with a black Halloween cat painted on it. Stimpy had a similar bucket, but his was an orange pumpkin with a **:P** face on it. Rita turned to Ren. She frowned. "Ren, why aren't you wearing the costume I made you?"

Ren blinked. He had totally forgotten about the costume Rita had spent three weeks making for him. "Uh... I, um..."

"You didn't forget about it, did you?" Rita gave him a puppy dog look, making her pretty violet colored eyes bigger then usual, and she stuck out her bottom lip in a pout.

Even Ren could never resist that face. "n-no babe, of course I didn't forget. I just, um... I wanted to wait till the last minute to... to surprise you!"

"_Oh!_" Rita smiled and nodded. "That makes sense. Kay kay Renny Wenny, go hurry and put it on!"

"Yeah Ren, before the kids get all the good candy!" Stimpy said.

"All right, all right!" Ren snapped, grumbling to himself as he went into his bedroom.

"It's hanging on the closet door" Rita called. "And HURRY THE HECK UP! I'M NOT GETTING ANY YOUNGER!"

Ren sighed, grinding his teeth together, biting back a sharp reply. Ren looked and his eyes widened at what he saw. The costume consisted of a black cape with red velvet lining the inside, a white flannel shirt with a black vest (the vest also had red velvet on the inside), and... A pair of novelty vampire teeth. "Wow" Ren mumbled. The costume actually looked as if it had been professionally made.

"HURRY IT UP REN!" Rita yelled. "DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE AND PUT THAT DANG COSTUME ON YOU MYSELF!"

Ren squeaked. "Uh, n-no, that won't be necessary Rita! I'm coming!" he grabbed the costume and hurriedly put it on.

"Ready yet?" Rita asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm coming" Ren slowly walked into the room.

Stimpy smiled. "Wow, you look great Ren!"

Rita was like O.O and wolf whistled. "whoo, you look _HOT!_"

Ren blushed. "Um, thanks, I guess. Now can we please just get this over...?"

"_CANDY!_" Rita shouted. She ran to the front door and ran outside.

"Rita, slow down!" Ren called, facepalming. Stimpy giggled and ran after the hyped up raccoon.

Rita ran down the sidewalk to the first house on the block and knocked on the door. A young woman opened it. "Trick-or-treat, GIVE ME ALL YOUR CANDY!" Rita shouted, shoving her trick-or-treat bucket in the woman's face.

"You're _crazy!_" the woman shouted.

"Yes, thanks for noticing... NOW GIVE ME CANDY!"

"_Rita!_" Ren ran over and grabbed her. "That's no way to ask for candy! You do it like _this!_" he turned to the woman, grinning evilly. "Give her your candy OR I'LL _KILL_ YOU!"

the woman screamed and threw her candy basket at them. "HERE, _TAKE IT!_ JUST LEAVE BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!"

Rita gasped. "Oh no, I can't survive in prison Renny, I DON'T WANT TO BE JAIL BAIT!"

"Would you calm down?" Ren sneered. "Look, you got all this candy" he nodded toward the overturned candy basket, which had fallen over.

Rita and Stimpy squealed.

"_YAY!_" Rita cheered, quickly scooping up all the candy and stuffing it in her bucket. "Thanks for your help Hon" she said, kissing Ren on the cheek.

Ren couldn't help but blush. "Uh, no problem Rita"

"And just think, this is only the first house on the block!"

Ren groaned. It was going to be a _long_ Halloween night.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed it, and, once again, HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! And <strong>_**please**_** be sure to review or I'll take all your Halloween candy :P now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go watch Scream **puts on Ghostface mask** BYE Y'ALL!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


End file.
